The correcting mechanism for a hybrid display timepiece of the prior art uses a combination of a crown and buttons for correcting the analog display and a button for correcting the digital display. However, because the digital correction was performed by a combination of many button operations, operability is very poor. In another method of correction, digital correction is performed by a rotating member such as a crown. However, in this mechanism, the structure became highly complicated and production costs are increased. Generally speaking, the disadvantages of the conventional methods are as follows: 1. The operating method is very complicated. 2. The number of external operational members, such as a crown or button, is large. 3. A large number of buttons and crown reduces the water-proofing integrity of the case and raises the cost of producing the case. 4. The number of components which are required is large. 5. An integrated circuit for detecting the position and rotation of the stem is complicated. 6. Power consumption is high. Items 1-3 are particularly pertinent in applications using buttons and items 4-6 are particularly pertinent in the applications using a winding device.
What is needed is a correcting mechanism for a hybrid display timepiece which is simple and reliable in operation and requires few components located internally and externally.